


Mr Stark's little slut

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape Roleplay, Spanking, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark and Peter Parker have been together for a few months now and Tony decides it's time to try out one of the kinks Peter showed interest in.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Mr Stark's little slut

**Author's Note:**

> Peters age isn't specified here, he's definitely over 16, anything else is up to what you want him to be! I did still put in the underage warning just in case though :)  
> Mind the tags and stay safe!  
> I hope you enjoy💫

Peter was in the community kitchen, making himself some tea. It's been a few months since Mr Stark and he started dating and he's still giddy just thinking about it. The older man tried to get Peter to call him by his first name and while he did sometimes, he liked the implied power imbalance too much to stop. 

Recently they talked about their kinks, what they know they like or don't, what they want to try and so forth. It wasn't like Tony was the first person Peter had sex with, not at all but he's never had a relationship where he felt he could be quite this open. Even more so when he was met with nothing but encouragement and support regarding the things he liked or wanted to try out with his new partner. 

Of course, there were some things that didn't line up between the two but they didn't much care about that since they still had a whole lot of other things to experience together. One of which was Peter's interest in dubious consent or even rape play. Tony didn't seem to have too much experience with this kink in particular, since it's a little much to delve into at one-night stands but what experience he did have made him open for more. 

So, when the friendly neighborhood spiderman stood in front of the kitchen counter and just finished pouring hot water into his mug, he was too far away to react to the slight tingling warning his spidery sense gave him before he felt a hand on this throat and another sliding down the back of his pants. Jumping slightly from the unexpected touch, Peter tried to turn around to see who it was but felt himself unable to do so without using his strength. 

Before he could decide to do this though he heard a voice that made him both relax and tense up in excitement. The hand on his ass had dipped into his crack and found his lubed hole, plugged up with a small metal plug with a crystal on it. A finger pressed it in as the man behind him spoke: "Such a dirty little slut, aren't you? Probably just waited for someone to come around and shove their cock inside you." 

Peter tried to deny it and struggled a bit but Tony just pulled his hand back up a bit to grab his ass and bend him over the counter with the other one. His mentor pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed and Peter whined at the feeling of cold air touching his most sensitive parts. 

Mr Stark pulled at the plug inside his boy and tsked at the whine he let out before pulling it out completely with a little plop. "Being all ready for me, huh? You really are a little slut... Pathetic", Peter heard and felt his face grow even hotter, breath accelerating in excitement. Tony rubbed his dick over Peters entrance and kept him bend over the counter as the younger male started to struggle again, wiggling his hips to try and get away from the cock threatening to push inside. 

"Beg for my cock, bitch", Tony demanded but only got, "No no please don't please-", in return as he felt how the hips preciously trying to wiggle away start to push against his dick, almost as if they were trying to get him inside while seeming like they struggled to get away. The man couldn't help but grin as he stated: "Interesting way of begging, slut." 

He slapped Peters ass before tightening his grip on the boy's throat and pushing his cock inside him, groaning at the soft walls stretching around his hard dick. Meanwhile Peter was in heaven, he could struggle and say no and beg Mr Stark to stop but he would just continue on, forcing his big dick inside Peter's body. The feeling of helplessness turned him on immensely and the fact that he couldn't stop what was happening made his cunt practically drip. He continued begging "please please please" and sobbed as he felt his mentor bottom out inside him, raw and unprotected. 

Tony waited for a second before pounding into the young avenger with abandon, caring not for the sobs and pleas escaping his mouth, only getting harder from the sounds. The only word escaping Peters mouth was "please" and Tony slapped his ass again, asking condescendingly: "Begging me to go harder, are we?" All the while wrecking the poor boy's ass brutally, each slap of his balls on the boy's pussy resounding around the kitchen. 

The little superhero could only sob out: "No no please I won't--please I won't tell anyone please Mr Stark-", already feeling himself coming close to finishing. The humiliation of being made to cum without him wanting to was burning inside his gut and he desperately tried to hold on. 

"Oh, I'll make it so you're not telling anyone about this, be sure about that, slut", Tony hissed at him, pulling his dick out and throwing the slim male to the ground, making him yell out in surprise. He tries to to crawl away but the billionaire catches the boys hips and pulls them up, sandwiching his cock between his checks before slapping them hard and ramming into his boy even harder than before. 

Peter tries to say something but words fail him at the continued stimulation and he can only moan and sob as he scrambles on the kitchen floor, trying to get anything to hold onto. Still desperately trying to keep himself from cumming but he can feel himself slipping, his orgasm building up rapidly. 

Mr Stark laid his body over Peter's, still pounding into him as he mocks him: "You want to cum, don't you, bitch?" And Peters breath goes ragged, feeling the breath of the older man as hot as the tears running down his face before teeth sink sharply into his neck. The sweet pain makes him cry out and before he knows it he's cumming, his walls spasming around Tony's cock. 

The boy starts shaking from his climax before all energy leaves his body and his arms give out, smushing his face against the floor with his ass up in the air, still impaled by his mentor's dick. "What a good little slut, my slut", the man breathes out as he gathers the boy in his arms and pull him up against his chest, continuing to push in and out of the slightly loose hole fast, not giving the younger one any respite. 

Tony buries his face into Peters shoulder as his moans get louder and the little spider-boy can only moan back weakly, groaning as he tries to lift his arms to hold onto Tony's, his hips twitching in overstimulation. 

It doesn't take long until Mr Stark empties himself inside his protégé with a grunt, shooting his load deep inside his ass, the boy shaking on his lap. He clamps down on the cock inside him and too far gone, doesn't realize he's cum again from the feeling of the older man marking him from the inside out. 

Sweat clings to their bodies, making their clothes stick to their skin and Tony leaves Peter on his dick as he rides out his orgasm, still grinding into his ass slowly but persistently. When he's done, he bites and kisses at Peters neck a bit, now hugging him more than just holding him up. 

In turn the boy presses back against his boyfriend, seeking comfort and Tony whispers: "Good job, my precious little whore", into Peter's ear, who whines softly at the words. 

Mr Stark stands up, making sure Peter is alright before picking him up and carrying to the bathroom to clean him. Undressing him slowly before wiping him down with a wet towel, wrapping him in a soft bathrobe afterwards. Picking him up again he brings him to the couch to lie him down, kissing his forehead softly before telling him to wait as he gets a glass of water and a blanket. 

Having quickly cleaned himself too, he sits down after making sure his younger boyfriend drank some water and pull the adorable boy into his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both and scratching his back as he praises him, telling him how good he was for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> After having read all that, would you say the Titel works? If not, please suggest what you think would be better in the comments! :)
> 
> Any kudos and comments give me more motivation to write, so please DO feed the artist! thank you


End file.
